Leverage Drabbles: A Random Assortment
by Leveragelover
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles. Ask for me to write about something and I probably will!Some N/S and P/H. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I ship Nate/Sophie and Parker/Hardison. I will take request for stories but I'm not writing about other pairings sorry! I post two dabbles per post some are just 100 words to 600 so it really depends... Please Please read and review!**

Sophie's sister

Sophie's POV

"NOO!" I screamed I grabbed my phone trying to dial Elliot but my fingers were shaking and I kept messing up his number. The ringing was like Chinese water torture to me.

"Hello?" Elliot answered,

"Nate's gone!" I yelled as I sobbed into the phone.

"Sophie wait just breathe tell me what happened"

"I woke up this morning and he was gone and there was an envelope but I'm to scared to open it"

"I need you to relax Sophie I'll call the rest of the team and meet you at Nate's"

"ok" I hung up the phone and went downstairs I tried desperately to make tea but gave up after my second try and accidentally spilled boiling water all over the floor. I paced back and forth in the living room until I heard a knock on the door.

"Elliot" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's the envelope" Elliot asked

"Here" I said handing it to him

"Dear Sophie" Elliot started before he handed it to me

"I see you were sleeping with Nate again no surprise there. If you want him back you'll have to find him maybe the Greg Sherman knows or _Damien Moreau._Look he knows too much and you know what that means or at least I do. Elizabetta"

"Sophie who's Elizabetta?" Parker asked

"my-my s-sister" I said before breaking into a fit of sobs

Drumming Song

Sophie and Nate had just met with a client and they sat in the bar drinking as they watched the young singer on the small stage. She was maybe 15 and she was singing Florence and the machines song drumming song and rather well too. Then she stopped but the music and voice kept playing in his head and she ran over to Nate. He turned around to see two men one with a gun and one with a knife. Everyone screamed and ran for the back exit. The girl ripped the gun out of the mans hand and clocked him in the face. The other man pointed the gun at her and she kicked him in the stomach and ripped the gun from his hand and broke it in half with her hands

"RUN!" she screamed before kicking the first one in the nose and knocking both unconscious. Just as they left the music ended as she threw the bad guys out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D I FIXED THE SPELLING ON ELIOT'S NAME OH AND I DON'T OWN LEVERAGE OR ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FLORENCE + THE MACHINE! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING ESPECIALLY ONES YOU WANT ME TO WRITE... THAT'S ABOUT IT SO HERE IS MY NEXT TWO STORIES**

Eliot's broken bones

Crunch

Scream

Crack

Scream

It was a repeated rhythm until his leg and arm and most of his ribs were shattered into bits. He didn't know what or who was attacking him but all he knew was that his body screamed of fire and his brain was turning over to blackness. Soon he fell into the black pit of oblivion. He was there for hour's days weeks months at some point he thought he was dead. Just as he lost hope he felt his brain buzz and his eyelids open as slow as if they were made of lead.

"Hello?" Eliot Said as he struggled to speak

"Eliot your awake let me go get the nurse" someone said and his brain registered it as fast as molasses. After another eternity of waiting a nurse and doctor came in and started to do some operation and a light was being shined in his eyes and his body poked and prodded at. Eventually he started to wake up and they gave him some water not wanting to upset his stomach after not eating for a while.

"What happened" Eliot asked as he drank his water

"you were brutally beaten until your arm leg and ribs were all obliterated." Sophie said quietly

"how long have I been out?"

"2 weeks"

"you can leave in about a week at minimum but you won't be able to much more then sit" Sophie replied heavily. It was going to be a long week

* * *

><p>A super powered child murderer<p>

"so why do you want us to find her" Eliot asked

"she tried to kill me" Marla Katalsworth replied

"she's in 8th grade how could she kill you" Nate asked

"My rooms on the second floor and so on a nice day when the windows were open, There's no screens, she tried to push me out a window. Instead of falling out I stood my ground and then I got these scars on my stomach they look like ones from a lion. I blacked out when this supposed lion first attacked me" Marla replied quietly

"let's go to the poker room" Nate said getting up and leading Marla to then poker room.

"Can I see the scars?" Eliot asked. Marla nodded and lifted her shirt up to revel the deep jagged scars on her stomach.

"You have four lines for it's four fingers and by looks of the size it could have been a large male lion which is odd because male lion usually don't hunt" Eliot replied slowly

"so you want us to arrest a 14 year old girl for attempted murder" Nate said monotonously

"I don't care arrested, killed, whatever I want to know how she managed to have a lion attack me" Marla said her temper flaring  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"we don't have anything on this kid she's a student so I could find much except her birth certificate what instrument she plays and her enrollment in the school.

"You know sometimes you don't have to look hard to find the obvious" someone said from behind them. Eliot whipped around to see a girl maybe 14 or 15 with red curly hair and a skinny figure with black pants a red shirt with a squirrel and gun on it and a black jacket on. She had on military boots and had a knife in her hand.

"You" Eliot growled. He ran up and tried to grab her but she ducked from his reach. She threw the knife into the floor and kicked Elliot in the chin. She swept her foot around he back of his feet causing him to fall. She pounded her foot into his gut and punched him in the face leaving him unconscious. The rest of them stared at her. She smirked before jumping out the window


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I GOT A REVIEW FROM "A FRIEND" ASKING ABOUT A DOCTOR WHO STORY AND I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T WATCH DOCTOR WHO AND I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN WATCHING IT. SORRY...BUT I DID WRITE THE DE-AGED ELLIOT ONE SO YOU GUYS WILL BE ABLE TO READ THAT IN A FEW DAYS. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

Run away

"I can't bloody take this anymore!" Sophie yelled at Nate

"what are you gonna do run away just like you did last time!" Nate yelled back. Sophie's face froze and turned into blinding fury she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. At first there was no pain then a pain spread over his right cheek like fire.

"Dammit Sophie!" Nate said clutching his face

"goodbye Nate!" Sophie shrieked before slamming the door shut. Nate fell to his knees sobbing half in pain and half in sorrow. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep lying pathetically on the floor. Sophie ran down the stairs adrenaline and fury blinding her eyes. She pushed past anyone or anything that stood in her way. She burst out downstairs and through the bar choking back sobs. She walked out into the cool crisp air of January were the snow was falling lightly. She stopped for a moment and stood there before her pain returning like a knife to her heart. She stopped around the corner into the alley and slide down the wall with a sigh. She couldn't stay away long two weeks at the most so after picking up the pieces of her head she got up and walked to her car.

Nate woke up in the morning very stiff and uncomfortable. He groaned and stood up he very much remembered last night and was not happy she could be halfway across the world burning every memory she ever had of him.

Bunny and Nana

Parker woke up from a rather odd dream about talking building and walking safes. She turned over and went to grab bunny. Nothing. She bolted up in bed frivolously searching for bunny but he was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her phone and called Hardison.

"Hardison, bunnies gone" she said worriedly

"My nanas gone too" Hardison replied sadly

"we've been robbed" Parker said with a gasp

"But why would someone want to rob us"

"um maybe that want us to fall apart"

"well it's working" she said her emotional Barrier crumbling slowly

"were could they be?" Hardison asked

"anywhere" Parker replied as she finally went into a fit of sobs.

**A/N 2: SORRY IF MY PARKER AND HARDISON WASN'T VERY GOOD IT WAS JUST EHH BUT I THOUGHT WHATEVER. SO WHAT CHARACTER SHOULD I WRITE MORE OF LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I THINK I'M WRITING A LITTLE TOO MUCH NATE AND SOPHIE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: EVIL PARKER DOES INCLUDE CHARACTER DEATH DONT LIKE DON'T READ. I THOUGHT SINCE HARDISON AND SOPHIE DON'T SHARE A LOT OF SCENES TOGETHER I WOULD WRITE ONE WERE THEY WERE THE MAIN PEOPLE. I DONT OWN LEVERAGE (NOT THE DISCS OR THE RIGHTS)**

Evil Parker

Parker laughed like a mad scientist as she picked up a m249 saw gun.

"I could climb every mountain" she said as she raised the gun up. She moved from her hiding place into plain site. With a pop and a lock she let the machine loose putting several bullet holes in each guy. She continued to grin she kept shooting the guns incessant ringing making her ears burn. Soon they floor was covered in blood and smoke. She looked ahead 20 down 20 to go she was out of ammo so she went for a more direct approach. She pulled the knives from inside of her jacket and walked towards the armed men. With a flip of the knives she lunged at the first man stabbing him in the heart and kicking him in the neck. Bullets flew past her and she quickly proceeded to killing the rest of the men. Many of them had blood spilling from their throats or head and she laughed put her blood soaked knives back in her jacket. She turned around slowly and saw Hardison.

"Hardison" Parker said smiling her usual smile

"Parker you just killed 43 innocent people with a gun and two knives in 2 minutes" Hardison said quite scarily. "I'm sorry Parker" he pulled out a handgun and shot the girl he loved. He only let one tear escape as he looked at her dead body.

A Grifter and a Hacker (friendship only!)

"Nate why do I have to stay back with Hardison" Sophie whined to Nate. Hardison looked at her and mouthed seriously.

"Because you and Hardison are already good friends with the mark" Nate said in his usual voice.

Sophie laughed thinking back to the memory "yeah that was fun"

Flashback:

"Katie get your ass over here" Hardison whispered harshly

"Shut up nick," Sophie replied. Hardison rolled his eyes Katie was so annoying she didn't listen to anyone except the stupid annoying voice in her head. He didn't even know why he agreed to do the job in the first place it was just a stupid painting. His phone was no good here it was a castle from the 1700's with absolutely no security except the guards that stood by everything night and day. He looked up to see Sophie talking to the mark, which in this case was the guard by the painting. He stood there his face stone cold, she seemed to be having a hard time. He looked straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge her presence. She walked back over towards him a look of defeat covering her face.

"What a bunch of stupid guards they didn't even look at me" Sophie said with a sigh

"Well maybe we can hide then wait until after everyone is gone and then jump out steal the painting and run." Hardison pointed out

"Are you out of your mind that's a stupid plan" Sophie replied angrily

"Do you have a better idea because if we don't get the painting we will be killed" Hardison replied just as angrily

"Fine" Sophie said with a huff. "Lets hide in here"

"And now we wait"

0-0-0-0-0

"It's 11 so the guards should be switching positions right know" Hardison said looking at his watch

"So we wait what 10 more minutes," Sophie said monotonously

0-0-0-0-0

"Clear" Hardison whispered as he cracked the door open. He ran out of the door and hid in the shadows the guards stood armed and ready to lunge. He put on his ski mask and ran forward and grabbed the painting, which sat only 7 feet in front of him. The guard tried to catch him but Hardison was too quick he ran back down the dark hall. He saw Sophie motion him down one of the three hallways where he saw a door leading outside. They ran down the hall like in one of those old horror movies. They burst out side into the rain and ran to they car they had rented and jumped in. The guards were on their tail and had just burst out of the door. Sophie took the wheel and drove like a maniac as fast as she could away from the castle. The rain hammered against the window as they made an escape to the safe house. They took several turns down dirt and unpaved roads where they lost the guards. Once they arrived at the small shack they got out and got in shivering from the weather.

"Do you have the painting" a voice asked

End of flashback:

"Orange soda" Hardison said holding up a liter of soda.

"No I prefer champagne" Sophie said holding up a large bottle of champagne

"Umm ok well I found out hat the mark is working with someone else by the name of Erik Harrison" Hardison said in an uneasy tone.

"Wait Erik with a k?'' parker asked

"uhh yes" Hardison replied

"Evil" parker exclaimed

"Well obviously he's working with a corrupt thief who steals paintings and sells them on the black market and uses the money for a whole arsenal of weaponry" Nate said like it was obvious "what do we know on this Erik guy"

"He's a prince a very bad prince" Hardison said uneasily.

**A/N 2: SINCE I'M FELLING EVIL TODAY I NEED TWO REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT PROMPTS OR CHARACTERS I SHOULD WRITE MORE OF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YA'LL JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING REVIEWS DO YA! YEAH ITS SHORT I'M STILL WORKING ON SOME ON YOUR GUYS PROMPTS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HAVING TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK SINCE LEVERAGE IS ON BREAK. ALTHOUGH I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY WHICH IS MOSTLY HARDISON AND PARKER ORIENTED.**

Drag queen (total crack)

"no uh uh" Hardison said backing away from the dress

"look Hardison it's for the con and I'm not looking forward to being dressed up like a man" Sophie said shoving the dress in his face

"Dammit Nate I look like a lady Elton John" Eliot growled pulling his blouse up

"look I'm not to happy about this either" Nate said as he walked towards them. Sophie burst out into a fit of laughter

"your wearing a wig" Elliot said stifling a laugh

"shut up" Nate growled

" hey guys" some guy said

"um hi"

"Hardison you don't recognize me? It's me Parker"

"woooo Parker you have a mustache on!"

"I know its so fuzzy" Parker said happily

"come with me sir" a worker said before dragging Hardison away

"I should get going too. I'll see you guys in a little bit" Sophie said walking to makeup

"ok you look like a detective lady and you look like a lady Elton John." Parker said jabbing Nate and Elliot in the chest  
>Meanwhile…<br>"So what are they turning you into" Sophie asked as she flipped through the clothes

"A damn super model" Hardison said angrily "what about you?"

"A hippie" Sophie replied with a smirk

"yeah you'll pull that off just fine" Hardison said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up" Sophie replied punching him in the arm  
>Later...<br>"This is really strange I'm a detective lady, Elliot's a lady Elton John, Hardison is a super model, Parker is an old Englishman, and Sophie is a hippie" Nate said with sigh

A stranger in the house  
>Sophie had just done a good amount of shopping and she felt much better. She set her bags down in her bedroom before walking to the kitchen. She had no time to react as a creature lunged out at her with a knife cutting her deeply in the left arm and her stomach. She yelled in pain and tried to see her attacker but they were gone with the blink of an eye. She grabbed her phone just before she fell to the ground. She dialed 911 as she started to see colorful dots explode in her vision. After she hung up she saw a note and fell over letting blackness consume her life.<p>

**A/N: YEP THAT'S IT REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT. AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WHICH SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay One of your guys prompts is up Goodbye includes character death.**

De aged Eliot

Eliot shifted over in bed with a groan. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt rather odd like he had gotten smaller but maybe it was just him. He got into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw himself only not at the right age. He screamed he was back to his 13 year old self! His hair was still the same though which was good but did not fit him at this age. Should he call the team or should he show up like a teenager. He decided it was best if he just called Nate. He dialed Nate's number and waited for him to pick up.

"what" Nate yelled in the phone

"Nate did I wake you up?" Eliot asked

"who is this" Nate grumbled

"Eliot"

"what's wrong with your voice"

"yeah that's why I called you I woke up and now I'm in my stupid ass 13 year old body"

"what?"

"I'm a damn 13 year old!"

"ok how do you think it happened"

"how the hell am I supposed to know!"

"no need to be angry Eliot"

"why can't I be angry I can't drive anywhere, I look stupid, and I lost all my muscle and height so I got nothin anymore how would you like that if you woke up and couldn't drink anymore couldn't be with Sophie and you were a child on top of all that"

"ok well I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up call the other two too let them know"

"bye"

Nate got out of bed and Sophie turned over half asleep

"Nate where are you going" she mumbled as she smiled to herself

"well it seems that Eliot woke up this morning and was 13 so I have to go get him from his house since he can't drive" Nate mumbled

"whatever" Sophie said turning over and falling asleep again. Nate frowned at her response she probably didn't even understand what he had just said.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"Elliot you look so cool" Parker said happily jabbing him in the stomach and arms

"stop it Parker" Eliot growled

"fine" Parker huffed.

"so how are you planning on getting me back to my normal state" Eliot asked Nate

"I have no idea" Nate said almost cheerily

Goodbye

"Sophie we're almost there" Hardison said frantically. Nate had disappeared with the mark to a warehouse and Hardison and Eliot were rushing to find him.

"Parker and I are on the move we cleared out Cora's safe and we're on the way now" Sophie said as she slammed on the gas peddle

"ok we are here but no ones here like nothings here no boxes no tables no bins nothin" Hardison replied worriedly

"what do you mean nothing" Parker asked

"wait a minute" Elliot replied as he jogged in the warehouse. "we have a problem"

(insert dramatic pause aka commercial)

"Nate's heart isn't beating I'm gonna need to do CPR but if that doesn't work Nate's gone" Eliot replied very uneasily

"we'll be there in two minutes" Sophie said her face going ghost white

"but we're at least 10 minutes out" Parker pointed

"not now" Sophie said as she slammed down the gas peddle the car reaching 110 mph.

Thump  
>Breath<br>Thump  
>Breath<br>Thump  
>Breath<p>

Eliot continued trying to get Nate's heart to work but it was too late at this point. He looked up to see Sophie sobbing enough water to fill Niagara Falls Parker had tears all over her face but tried to keep cool. Hardison was sniffling as tears ran down his face. Eliot sat down next to Hardison and bent his head down hiding his face as tears escaped from his eyes. They had lost Nate. Their Friend. Their leader. Their father.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! Sophie meets an actress is a prompt requested by LilyTheGrifter. I hope it's ok ;) Um Great Expectation and Brief Encounters are famous British movies or something (I looked it up on Google) They were both made by David Lean in 1964. Eliot meets a gang is something that just came into my head I hope you like it... I have no idea where the name Akarah came from. I own no rights to Leverage or Great Expectation and Brief Encounters.**

Sophie meets an actress  
>"Home sweet home" Sophie said as she looked down throughout the plane window down at the U.K..<p>

"Sophie you don't live here" Parker said looking at here

"Well Parker I was born here so technically it is my home" Sophie replied. Parker shrugged and looked at Hardison on his computer.

"So where are you planning on going shopping?" Nate asked sipping his drink

"A little town near where I was born" Sophie replied, but Nate just smirked. The plan landed 10 minutes later and the team dragged their stuff off the plane unlike Sophie who was squealing with excitement. Eliot rolled his eyes and shoved his hand over Sophie's mouth she in response bit his hand drawing blood.

"Dammit Sophie!" Elliot growled,

"Oh get over it" Sophie and Parker said together.

0-0-0-0-0

"So where are we going first" Nate asked Sophie.

"This store over here" Sophie said pointing to a small shop with a bright white exterior and black geometric graffiti. Behind her the rest of them were arguing about some movie stunt. She rolled her eyes as she looked back at her when she ran into someone. They dropped all of their bags and she backed away.

"Sorry!" she said frantically

"Oh its okay don't worry," she said as she picked up her bags. "That's odd I've never seen you here and I'm not kidding I know everyone here"

"I'm here on business I'll only be here for a few days." Sophie replied

"Oh I see. Wait are those boots from Marc Jacobs new collection," the woman asked

"Yes they are! Finally someone that knows fashion. Everyone in America has this warped perspective in fashion." Sophie replied happily "I'm Sophie by the way."

"Helena Bonham Carter, I just go by Helena though," Helena said holding out her hand

"Wai-" Nate interjected but Sophie stabbed him in the foot with her heel

"There's a really good place to get coffee just down the street would you like to come with me. I'm always interested in meeting new people especially when they decide to come shop here" Helena said kindly

"Oh um, sure is that ok Nate?" Sophie asked turning around and smiling at Nate

"Yeah' Nate replied his mouth slightly agape

"Awesome let's go" Sophie said happily

0-0-0-0-0

"No! Brief Encounters is way better then Great Expectations" Helena replied laughing

"I beg to differ! David Lean did a way better job with Great Expectations" Sophie argued

"Ladies! Both were made by the same guy in the same year I'm sure they're both great" Nate mumbled

"I'm sorry but I don't exactly know who you are?" Helena asked confused

"Nate Ford I'm a friend of Sophie's and you are as I already know Helena, I loved your work in the Kings Speech" Nate said kindly

"Thanks I had a lot of fun working on it" Helena said smiling. Here phone started ringing and she picked it up

"Hey I have to go I'm sorry you know actress's always busy," Helena said crazily

"Oh well Thanks, I had fun" Sophie said with a smile

0-0-0-0-0

"How did you just calmly hang out with my favorite actress for an hour" Nate asked dumbfounded

'I'm a grifter Nate, if you freak out it ruins your chance of getting to meet them" Sophie said with a smirk

Eliot meets a gang

"What do you mean they're gone?" Eliot said hastily as he stopped walking up to the warehouse

"I mean that Akarah is not here and none of her employees are here" Hardison said urgently. Eliot shook his head and walked into the warehouse. There was boxes staked up almost to the ceiling and a car was sitting not far from the entrance. Eliot heard talking from far on the other side of the room and dove behind one of the boxes. He couldn't understand what they were saying but the voices died of quickly. Eliot went over to the car to see if it was unlocked, it was. He started going through the boxes in the car. The boxes were filled with leather and metal which was rather odd. A very unpleasant metallic screening noise broke the silence. Eliot peeked up over the dashboard and saw a large man dragging a huge barbaric sword across the ground. Eliot moved his foot and knocked over a box of scrap metal and the mans head whipped around to look at the car. He took his sword and slammed it on the ground. The sound made Eliot's ears bleed as it vibrated of the metal walls. Then a high pitch cry started and 50 or so little boys jumped over the boxes with daggers. Eliot was rather stunned by the sight and backed out of the car slowly. The large man stood farthest away holding his sword in front of him. The 50 or so little boys stood facing Eliot their knives at their side. They had face paint on and leather shorts, their knives were about 10 inches long and slim.

"Akarah!" the man screamed and the boys charged forward holding the knives above their head. Eliot's eyes widened and he ran out of the warehouse he jumped in his car and slammed on the gas. A few of the knives had been thrown and ended up stuck in the metal in the back of the car. Eliot heard the rest of the crew screaming in his ear but he just blocked it out focusing on getting away from the crazy ninja children.

**A/N 2: Read and Review I need inspiration! And while you're at that go read my other story Gone with a lot of Parker and Hardison.**


End file.
